Something diffrent
by Shimaki-33
Summary: Nimble fingers massaged his tight mussels. He moaned softly as his lover whispered, 'I promise to make you feel good, Nowaki'


Ah~ It feels so good to come back from the dead. And out of school! W00t. Ok so this is something that popped into my head while I was doing my math final at school. I hope you like and PLEASE review! I don't get any reviews for my other JR stories and I'm starting to think that they are crap. So please tell me what you think!

.:-:.

One night Nowaki entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Kamijou Hiroki. Hiroki had the next day off and his shift had already ended for the night. Nowaki had the same thing he would be starting the day after for a 24 hour shift at the hospital. Sighing he took off his shoes at the door and moved them out of the way.

"Hiro-san I'm home" no response. Nowaki looked around the apartment where he stood, the lights were on and the TV was on too, it was muted so he couldn't hear anything. Hiroki's laptop was on and two tacks of papers were at either side, "One stack is graded but the other isn't, Hiro-san is hard at work," Nowaki smiled knowing that they had planned a date for the next day.

"You better not mess those up. I only have a few left so I can finally be done." Hiroki said as he walked into the living room with a beer in hand.

"ah, sorry Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled and pecked his Hiroki's lips "I'm home~" he repeated as he and Hiroki sat down. "Uh, welcome home" Hiroki shyly added.

Both were winding down from the day's stresses and pressures of work. Hiroki sat on the floor in front of the coffee table while Nowaki chose to lay down face down on the sofa, with a heavy tiered sigh.

Hiroki who had heard the sigh turned to his boyfriend, "Oi Nowaki are you ok?" Hiroki asked as he put his glasses back on and continued to grade what those hopeless students of his, and they called the papers done, they were at the very least decent.

"I'm fine Hiro-san, it's just that sempai had me working really hard since I messed up,"

"And how the hell was that your fault? You were sick that time. Tch that jerk" Hiroki fumed. While Nowaki smiled at his lovers obvious concern. He shifted on the sofa to kiss his beloved when a jolt of pain halted his movements he gave a small groan of pain as he rubbed his lower back trying to muffle his cry of pain. Even though he successfully muffled it Hiroki's keen ears caught it. He wasn't known as Kamijou the devil, and catching his students' texting, calling their friend or sleeping if he couldn't even hear them.

"Nowaki, if you're so tiered why don't you just go to bed early I still got some more work so I'll be there shortly." Hiroki was then pulled by his tie that was hanging loosely around his neck in to a passionate kiss.

"I can't sleep if I don't have my Hiro-san there to hold" Nowaki's words sent a shiver through his body as a dark blush crept on his face. Hiroki quickly turned away so Nowaki wouldn't see it, and get the wrong idea. Not that he was turned on by the younger mans actions it was just that he was embarrassed by the loving tone that Hiroki used on him. Hiroki turned his gaze to Nowaki who was sitting up with a pained expression; he could see that he was trying to hide his pained moans by biting his lower lip.

Swallowing his pride he knew what he had to do. When Nowaki was sting on the couch with his feet touching the floor, Hiroki quickly sat on his lap facing him, and wrapped his arms around the strong neck and kissed him just as passionately as he had done.

Lost in the pleasure Nowaki paid no attention to the pain his back and carried his beloved Hiro-san to the bedroom. Hiroki smirked and wrapped his long legs around the younger mans waist. Just as Nowaki was about to lay Hiroki on the bed, he turned to that Nowaki hit the bed face down. Hiroki didn't stop there; he took Nowaki's shirt off and straddled the man's waist.

"H-hiro-san, what-" Nowaki was about to ask but was quickly interrupted by Hiroki who whispered into his hear. "Shush, I promise this will feel good."

Nowaki felt nervous, he didn't know what his lover was planning to do. He heard something pop open, and a soft squishing sound coming from behind him. He was really nervous now, he quickly fisted the sheets. He trusted his boyfriend, but he was till scared to know what it was that he had in store for him. That's when he felt it.

Soft nimble fingers that he had always seen dance on the key board of the laptop. Those hands that shyly took his on their dates, when no one was looking. Now massaged his back slowly relaxing tense mussels and dancing on his skin. Nowaki long let of the sheets and crossed his arms under his chin with a relaxed sigh.

Hiroki had never been as embarrassed in his life, this was the biggest blow to this ego since he was on that camping trip with Akihiko when they were little. But to see his boyfriend smile like that was well worth it. To see him smile _because _of him, well that was a whole different story. He could feel his dark blush slowly fade and a small smile formed on his lips. If he was doing for Nowaki, then it would all be ok. His nimble fingers pushed and rubbed at his lovers back relaxing the tense mussels and knots that he ran into.

"So how was work?" Hiroki asked as he worked on a particularly tough knot, no doubt because of that damn 'Sempai'

"It was good, not that it can compare to this," Nowaki softly giggled as he felt Hiroki stiffen, then continue with the massage. "One little girl's family thanked me for helping her through re-habilitation"

"Oh, what happened to her?"Hiroki asked as he picked up the bottle of lotion that he had, rubbing it on his palms to warm it up before returning to Nowaki's back.

"She was in a car accident while she was coming home from school. She had a broken leg and a fractured pervious." He finished sadly, remembering the small girl struggling to stand and walk, while he could do nothing but support her.

"You work really hard don't you?" Hiroki said leaning over to kiss Nowaki on the top of his head. "Thank you, for all your hard work. I'm very proud"

Nowaki immediately tuned and hugged his Hiro-san. "Thank you for saying that, this day just got better. I love you Hiro-san" Nowaki pulled away to say that into Hiroki's eyes and gave him a soft kiss.

"Ne, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked shyly.

"What?"

"Can you finish your work tomorrow? I'm feeling really sleepy and I want Hiro-san here with me"

"Su-sure," Hiroki laid down next to Nowaki, who wrapped his arms around his slim waist. And both fell into a peaceful slumber.

.:-:.

So what did you think? Was it what you were thinking *w* I really hope I did a good job here, I had to stop watching Durarara! And force myself to write this. And believe me it's hard to stop watching that show. It's totally kick ass! XD I really recommend it.

Ok then, Review plz. Don't make Suzuki-san sad.


End file.
